Frost Wyrm Saga 2
Frost Wyrm Saga 2 is an encounter in The Savage North. It comes after Frost Wyrm Saga 1 or Frost Wyrm Saga 3. Enemies Transcript Introduction "The rumors were exaggerated," you whisper, "but there was a kernel of truth at their heart. A single tribe of Nords had sided with the dragons, and was waging war on those still loyal to King Jamus." "The Frost Wyrm Clan," Rakshara says, her voice matching yours in quietness. You gaze round the huge tree trunk that serves as your shared hiding place, wincing as a heavy white lump crashes down on your head from the snow-laden branches above. The path was still clear. No sign of them yet. Besides, Tessa will give the signal... So you slip back to your position beside the orange oroc, and continue your tale. "My ancestor was sent to Nordent to find out what'd happened, and bring an end to it. When he got here, he met a shaman named Aesa." "I know of her. She became one of draken-kasan's most trusted companions." "She did. And she was able to tell him more about the Frost Wyrm Clan than he'd been able to learn in Fallows. They were once a powerful tribe. All their neighbors were forced to pay them tribute, and they carried out raids whenever they pleased. Until the other tribes banded together and overthrew them." "A common fate for those who abuse their power and earn countless enemies through their tyranny. Like King Crenus, perhaps." You nod. "The Frost Wyrms lost most of their territory. They were left weak, broke, and bitter." A shrill, melodious whistle, like the voice of a bird, sings out from further up the path. Throughout the trees and bushes there's a rustling of foliage and the soft crunching of snow. Stealth is difficult here. But it doesn't matter -- an ambush is still easy enough with the proper lure and distraction... Tessa's lithe form hurtles down the path, bow in one hand, the other reaching for her quiver. Each of her swift footsteps releases a hiss, as though a chorus of serpents were voicing their displeasure. Faint wisps of steam dance from the impressions she leaves in the snow. Brachus' enchantment is doing the trick. The snow isn't slowing her at all. A louder crash of footfalls follows, accompanied by warlike yells -- heralding the arrival of Nord warriors. Their unmagical tread can't match Tessa Tullian's quickness, but they're moving with impressive speed nonetheless. You suppose Nords are used to running in the snow. Tessa stops, spins, and shoots in one smooth motion. A Nord falls. It's then that her other pursuers start turning towards the trees, either seeing or sensing that something is amiss. But it's too late for them. Another arrow takes one before you reach the path. Conclusion "Nice work." You pull your sword free from a corpse at the same moment, throwing small chunks of gore into the air as though in emphasis. "Thanks. But flattery changes nothing," Tessa replies. She teases an arrow free from a Nord's throat, inspects its tip, then begins to clean it on the dead man's clothing. You sigh. "Fine... Next time I'll be bait." Category:The Savage North